Valentine's Day
by LadyTeeTee
Summary: Valentine's Day had come and Perona had forgotten! Mihawk comes home to a mess and Zoro has brought his friends home! Family should always protect each other, right? Modern AU and a little bit of LawXPerona.


_Happy Late Valentine's Day! Sorry it's so late but here it is! I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters_

* * *

Mihawk slammed the door to his truck when he got home. He had a rough couple hours because two of his students, in his dojo, had decided they didn't like each other and attacked with their bamboo sticks. He ended up with both the kids' mothers, one yelling at her child and the other babying hers, in his office. He sighed as he walked up the steps to the front door.

Mihawk could smell burnt chocolate as he walked through his front door. With his eyebrows creased he went straight to the kitchen, knowing there was only one kid who could have done this. When he got to the archway of the kitchen he paused, taking in the disaster that had occurred! Coco mix, powdered sugar, and butter covered the counter tops and part of the floor, there was also some mixture of all in four different bowls. The milk sat out with the cap missing and a pot sat on top of a burner, which was still on, with whatever was inside completely black! In the corner, he found the cause of the mess, a chocolate covered, stressed out Perona. She was sitting on the ground with her knees drawn to her chest and her face tucked into her knees. She looked as if she had been crying.

Mihawk sighed as he walked over the oven to turn off the burner. He heard the sniffle of his high schooler behind him and crouched down to sit beside her, not caring if his pants were getting dirty. He cleared his throat as he tried to get her attention.

"Is it a boy?" Mihawk almost growled at the thought of his baby girl liking any boy other than her brother and himself.

Perona lifted her head, so her dad could see her tear stained face. She looked to him and confessed to him what had happened. "Bonnie confessed to Zoro today, with handmade chocolates."

Mihawk was now confused. "What? Why does that affect you?" he asked getting ready for the long explanation.

Perona took a deep breath and started to explain that today was Valentine's Day and that she had forgotten all about it. When she got to school every girl (probably not every girl) had made chocolates and was planning to give them to their boyfriends or to their crushes. Bonnie had apparently bugged and convinced her about how she would be the only girl that won't confess and that her crush would end up accept another girl's confession. Perona had been so upset about this fact that she had gone out and bought all the ingredients for chocolate, after school, and started to try to make homemade chocolate. Unfortunately for her, Perona was not the most experienced cook and ended up making a mess of the kitchen while burning the chocolate and decided that crying was next best option.

Mihawk could only listen as his daughter told him her teenage problems. When she finally finished her story he was having a hard time coming up with advice as to what she should do when the front door burst open to reveal Zoro and his friends. Luffy was laughing at god knows what while eating chocolate. Zoro and Sanji were arguing about how chasing girls was a sufficient way to get them to give their chocolates to them, Sanji being the one that did most the talking and Zoro saying girls were to troublesome to deal with. Usopp and Chopper snacked on the chocolate they had received, well the chocolate given to Chopper; Usopp received one box from a friend. And finally Law strode in with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Oi! Dad? Friends are over so . . . ah . . .?" Zoro trailed off as he entered the kitchen to see the horrendous outcome of Valentine's Day. "The hell happened in here?" Zoro asked as his friends peaked behind him. Perona sank even lower into the ground just wishing it would swallow her so she didn't have to feel anymore embarrassment.

Mihawk made the smallest gesture with his eyes towards Perona, who sat where the boys couldn't see her, and Zoro was quick to understand, they were family after all.

"I was trying to make you kids some chocolates, unfortunately it did not go as planned. Perona's helping clean the floor, right?" He looked down to her with a small smirk. Perona looked up in shock, she smiled as she stood up, still covered in sugar and chocolate. All eyes were on her as she blushed at the attention. She cleared her throat, flicked her head away from the group and "hmphed!" ignoring there stares. Zoro then cut in, easing the tension. "Pop, we've told you not to cook sweets, you're not good with them." He gave Perona an understanding look. "Come on guys, we can play video games in my room." Zoro lead them towards his room as Mihawk and Perona started to clean up. Law followed the group as his eyes lingered on Perona's back a little longer than usual as Usopp decided to murmur something. "Isn't Perona the bad coo- urk!" Law hit him upside the head before he could finish. Luffy laughed at Usopp and the topic was quickly changed. Sanji walked in a light daze, sighing and saying how adorable Perona would look in a maid costume, which Zoro quickly snapped at him to not touch his sister.

It was silent in the kitchen as the two cleaned. Perona looked towards her father and a sweet smile formed. She quickly ran up behind him and hugged him tight! "Thank you daddy!" She cheered. Mihawk melted right then and there. He'd do anything for his family, wouldn't you?

* * *

Perona had taken a shower, changed into her cute fuzzy ghost pajamas and fallen asleep on the couch with her father, while Luffy, Usopp and Chopper left earlier so they could go buy a specific comic. Sanji and Law were getting ready to leave when they spotted the cute scene. Sanji squealed/whispered. ""She's just so lovely!" He pulled his phone out to take a picture but stopped as an evil aura came from behind. Zoro was glaring at him with murderous intent. "If I find more pictures of my sister in your room, I'm gonna make you go to hell . . ."

Sanji 'tsked' as he pouted. "Siscon." "OI! What'd you call me?!" Zoro yelled getting ready to get into another fight with the pervert, but were stopped by a loud 'Shhh!' They turned to Law first who nodded towards to two on the couch, silently telling them it wasn't him. And the minute they made eye contact with Mihawk they could feel the intensity of his stare, practically screaming 'shut up.' Mihawk looked to the front door, gesturing that if they wanted to fight it had to be outside. Zoro shoved Sanji to the front door and outside, just so he could punch him. Law, being the smart one, gave a small bow to the house owner. "Thanks for havin us over." Law's eyes shifted towards Perona again before he left, towards the front door.

Mihawk brought his brows together as he look down to his little girl. _'So that boy likes her. Damn, and I liked him too.'_ He thought thinking of different torture devices he could use to test the boy.

* * *

As Law met Zoro outside, they watched Sanji drive off. Zoro looked to Law from the corner of his eye as he spoke first. "So, my sister huh?" Law tried his best not to look at all effected. "I don't know what'ya takin about?" "Sure you don't."

"What about ya and Bonnie? How'd that go?" Zoro looked irritated as Law tried to change the subject. "That's not what we're talking about! I rejected her anyway, too troublesome." "So cold." Law retorted.

Law decided to ask the question he had wanted to ask for a while now. "Did she give anyone chocolates?" Zoro smirked as he decided not to toy with him, this time. "Naw, she forgot! Ha! You have nothing to worry about." Law felt as if a load had been lift from his shoulders; he'd rather get no chocolates from her than for her to give them to any other guy. Zoro turned to Law causing him to focus on him. "But if you ever hurt her, I'll cut your dick off and feed it to you, understand?" The evil aura surrounded Zoro once again and Law stared at him slightly shocked at the hostility he was given. Law then smirk and he started to walk towards his car, keys in hand. "Ya really are a siscon, aren't ya?"

"HEY!" Zoro yelled!

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
